CSAPÓ 6
by Susan Kreber
Summary: Készült Mrs Lucius Játékegér, a Lumoson Luciatus ,,FURCSA PÁROSÍTÁS kihívására: Voldemort Snape Dumbledore slash.


**CSAPÓ 6**

SZEREPLŐK: Voldemort, Severus Snape (Piton), Albus Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy és a plebs.  
**MŰFAJ:** novella (kurta, furcsa, és véget ér még ma)  
**ÉRTÉKELÉS:** 16 + (És ez nem egy tévécsatorna, de majdnem.)  
**FIGYELMEZTETÉS:** erősen HP6 spoiler, némi felnőtt tartalom, slash

**FIGYELMEZTETÉS A GYENGÉBB IDEGZETŰEKNEK:** nincsen benne részletezett szexuális aktus (ennek hiánya egyesek számára rémisztő lehet)!

**SZERZŐI MEGJEGYZÉS-HALMAZ**  
(1) NEM hatrészes írás, csak hülye a cím.  
(2) Készült Mrs Lucius (Játékegér, a Lumoson Luciatus) ,,FURCSA PÁROSÍTÁS" kihívására: Voldemort-Snape-Dumbledore slash.  
(3) Éljen VeRita!  
(3') A durva nyelvezet kimerül egyetlen kibaszott szóban. (Találjátok ki, vajon melyik az! ;)

Ajánlás: Nitának, aki szeret inni.

**CSAPÓ 6**

Miért mondogatja Snape folyton Mógusnak, hogy emlékezz, kihez vagy hűséges?  
Miért kellett meghalnia Dumbledore-nak? És miért zárták ki a Wizengamotból és mindenfajta létező egyesületből ötödév után?  
Mi a francot keresett Lochart Roxfortban Harryék másodévében?  
Miután felvettük a jegyzőkönyvet, egészen más, újfajta titkokra is fény derült. Az önök érdekében kérjük, csatolják be az övüket, és ellenőrizzék személyazonosságukat és nemi identitásukat. Rázós út következik, és az akta illegális felbontását a törvény szigorúan bünteti.

A tanúvallomásokat rögzítő iratok és a kérdéssor megsemmisítésre került.

Részletek, töredékek – amit meg lehetett menteni

Megjegyzés 1: a mű tudomásul veszi a hatos könyvet.  
Megjegyzés 2: én is.

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Igen, az őrületig zaklattam. Hogyne tettem volna? Kívánatos volt és még újonc. Úgy értem, új tanár Roxfortban. Megpiszkáltam egy kicsit. Miért ne lehetett volna?

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Igen, a fenébe is. Nem bántam, hogy nem élvezi. Ez a ,,testemből kiröppentem" dolog egészen újfajta távlatait tárta fel a szexualitásnak. Szegény kölyök, egészen beleőrült – de én élveztem!

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Ó, hát persze, olyan nagy bűnnek tűnik most már! Úgy tűnik, hogy én élveztem? Miért élveztem volna? Hiszen alig jutottam közelebb a célomhoz! Magamévá akartam tenni, erre átvert; ez az egész, piszkos rendszer ellenem van! Miért mindig rajtam csattan az ostor? Nem, nem gondolok semmi szexuálisra, maga barom.

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Magamévá tettem. Egyértelmű; másként hogyan szálltam volna meg? Vagy azt, hogy belemászok valaki testébe és hónapokig nem jövök ki, maga minek nevezi? Nem, nem hiszem, hogy tetszett neki. Szegény pára, szerintem ez felőrölte a maradék idegeit is.

**Severus Snape vallomása**

A Nagyúrnak bezzeg egyből behódolt. Szerintem még élvezte is az a kisebbrendűségi komplexussal küszködő marha. Valami beteges, perverz örömmel. Jobb is, hogy nem folytattam vele hosszadalmas viszonyt; a végén még elvárta volna, hogy én is beléköltözzek! Jó nekem a pince, engem ne költöztessen senki!

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Csinos volt; ez nem vitás. Persze ez nem igazán számított. A törékenységére volt szükségem, de azért bevallom, egészen ennivalóan nézett ki. Ahogy megláttam abban az albán erdőben... hogy? Ó, tökmindegy, nem érdekel, maga szerint hol voltam akkor. Maga jobban tudja?

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Nevetséges volt. Istenem, az a turbán! De hát kivel kezdjek, Minervával? A Griffendél ház feje, és a fenébe is, az ismerőseim kétharmada inkább képzelne el kiskorúak megrontójaként, mint idős hölgyek gyámolítójának. Valahogy nekem is jobban tetszene az előbbi szerep...

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Bevitt a Roxfortba, és onnantól kezdve nem volt megállás. Eleinte rajta kívül kezdtem, persze. Ez még viccesebb volt, mint a ,,test a testben" változat. Úgy értem, mosdatnia kellett és vigyáznia rám, hogy a reggeli kígyótej-papiról ne is beszéljünk. Pompásan ellátta a feladatát, elvégre odaadóan gondoskodott rólam. Nekem pedig érzéki, magas hangom volt és egészen vékony lábaim. Mi tehetne ennél gyönyörűségesebbé egy kapcsolatot?

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Külön visszataszítóvá tette a tény, hogy titokban állatot tartott. Mintha nem ígértetnék meg a tanárokkal a felvételük előtt, hogy nem hoznak a lakosztályukba semmiféle bestiát! Miféle példamutatás ez a diákoknak? Szaglott tőle minden egyes talárja.

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Förtelmes parfümöt használt. Igyekeztem elnyomni, de hát az én hatalmam is véges. Megfenyegettem, de kihasználta, hogy nem mehetek ki utána a szobájából. Biztos volt valakije. Sajnálom az illetőt, ha az ilyen gusztustalan virágillatot preferálja. Miután megszálltam, már nem terjesztette azt a bűzt. Hála az égnek és nekem. Ugye, hogy isteni teremtmény vagyok?

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Néha meglátogattam a szobájában. Akárhányszor rákopogtam, mindig meglehetősen ziláltan nyitott ajtót. Biztosan volt valakije. Szerencsétlen, nagyon szerethette Mógust, ha még a körülötte terjengő posványszagot is elviselte a kedvéért.  
Különben... miután összemelegedtünk, többször is szóltam neki, hogy emlékezzen, kihez hűséges. Remélem, megértette, hogy nem tűröm a vetélytársakat.

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Néha Snape ránk nyitott. Még szerencse, hogy nem voltam ember, mert akkor vagy halálra átkoztam, vagy hármas alakzatra invitáltam volna. Egyik sem tett volna jót az imidzsemnek. Lucius különben is dühös lenne, ha ibolya alá ültetném a kedvenc csoporttársát. Csak tudnám, melyikük tanulta melyiküktől azt a kegyetlen mosolyt! Az nekem is elkéne. Nem ölhetem meg őket, míg ki nem derül, kitől tanulhatnám meg.

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Egy idő után feladtam, és nem követtem többé. Dumbledore már amúgy is nagyon kérdezgette, mit gondolok az új kollégáról. Megfelelő válasz az, ha azt mondom, formás a hátsója? Nem tartottam valószínűnek.

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Szegény kölyök... üldözési mániája volt, nagyon ziláltak voltak az idegei. Valami barom állat állandóan polkát táncolt rajtuk. Biztosan az egyik sárvérű diák volt. Kinyírom a szüleit.

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Nem hiszem, hogy miattam kezdett el dadogni. Vagy i-igen? Bocs, csak vicc volt. Maga nem olyan ijesztő, hogy dadogni kezdjek. A Nagyúr? Oh. Há-hát...

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Dumbledore egyáltalán nem gyanakodott. A vén szamár, hát azt hitte, mindenki úgy táncol, ahogy ő fütyül! Még a képe is árulásra ingerlő. Én is elárulnám a sötét nagyúrnak, ha nem én lennék én. Milyen kár! Nagyot nézne...

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Furcsa. Miután felfüggesztettem a látogatásaimat, elkezdtem hiányozni neki. Legalábbis valami ehhez hasonló szindrómára vallhat az, hogy kis híján rám törte a saját ajtómat. Még szerencse, hogy azt. Ha egy vécében csinálja ezt, sokkal váratlanabbul ér.

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Folyton velem volt. Ezt nyugodt szívvel tanúsíthatom. Nem, nem tanúsítom, én mégiscsak a Sötét Nagyúr vagyok, és senkinek nem igazolok alibit! Mi vagyok én, iskolaigazgató? Igazolja a hiányzást ki-ki maga!

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Szeretkeztünk. Meglepően lelkes volt, bár valószínű, hogy ezt az a tény táplálta, hogy hajlandó voltam beengedni. Általában nem fogadok vendégeket a lakrészemben. Főleg nem a hátsó szobában... Mondja, maga tényleg hülye vagy csak úgy csinál?

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Hazudtam Potternek másfél évvel ezelőtt. Végigecseteltem, milyen borzasztó test nélkül létezni, és kihagytam, micsoda erotikus élmény, ha egy szolgám szemén át láthatom a világot, miközben érzem minden egyes testrészét. De hát istenem, hogy is mondhattam volna ilyet egy tizenegy éves kisgyerek előtt? Még tönkretenném a lelki fejlődését.

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Másnap úgy tett, mintha semmi sem történt volna köztünk. Továbbra is távolságtartóan viselkedett, és nem vette a lapot, mikor meghívtam egy teára. Semmi probléma, én nem vagyok egy érzékeny alkat. Hashajtót bűvöltem a vacsorájába, és meg volt oldva. Remélem, legalább annyira fájt neki, mint nekem az első két lökés. Ja, egyébként két adagot adtam neki. A lényeg a biztonság. Egész estére be akartam biztosítani.

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Beteges alkat volt. Nem bírta az immunrendszere a roxforti étkeket. Nem csodálom: én is utáltam itt lenni diákkoromban. De az intézeti kantin még ennél is rosszabb volt. A mai fiatalok pedig nagyon érzékenyek, tudja? Hullanak, mint a férgek, én csak segítek nekik... ebben.

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Aztán egyik nap megint lejött hozzám. Még év vége előtt. Nagyon jó bőrben volt ahhoz képest, hogy már hetek óta holtsápadtan bolyongott a kastélyban. Ismét szeretkeztünk. Vajon miért nem tudok én egyszerűen csak teázni?

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Még egyszer nyomatékosan elismétlem, hogy szinte mindig velem volt. Szabadidejében pedig a bölcsek kövét kereste. Ezt akár felírhatta volna a társkereső adatlapjára is a hobbijai közé, olyan édesen komolyan vette. Mióta sikerült leszoktatnom arról a bűzlött parfümről, még az a valakije is eltűnt az életéből, ezt biztosra veszem.

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Újra és újra lejött hozzám éjszakánként, mintha kívülről tudta volna az órarendem, melyik nap vagyok bosszús, és melyik nap túlhajtott. Valahogy eltalálta a hét azon napjait, mikor nem voltam magamon kívül, és így őrajta belülre kerülhettem. Vagy már túlságosan célzatos vagyok?

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Lényegében... hiányzik. Kár, hogy Potter kinyúvasztotta. Az a kölyök sorra eltünteti a kedvenc szeretőimet. Érdekes, Lily Evanst is egy Potter miatt vesztettem el.

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Nem, nem hinném, hogy tényleg kívülről tudta volna az órarendem. Bár tény, hogy a végén már a lyukasóráimban is meglátogatott, és ez kissé gyanús. De a tanárok nem tudják egymás órarendjét, vagy igen? Én nem adtam oda senkinek.

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Ambivalens gyerek volt. Hol dadogott, hol nem. Hol bűzlött a parfümtől, hol nem. Volt, hogy óraközi szünetekben is lerohant hozzám, és egymás mellett feküdtünk, mágikus energiát sugározva a másik felé. Maga mugliszületésű, igaz? Nem, nem sárvérű, most nem dolgozom. Szóval, a mugliszületésűek általában nem tudják, hogy mágikusan is lehet nemi izgalmat kelteni. Ebben is profi vagyok, nem is lehet kétséges. Imponált neki a dolog, annyi szent.

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Már megint bumszalagbőrt loptak tőlem! Elegem van ebből! Bárkinek van valami nyomora ebben az intézetben, rögtön az én raktáramon vezeti le. Bárkin persze általában Pottert értem. Fel nem foghatom, mit művelhetett elsőévben az a sárvérű Granger, hogy már akkor képes volt bumszalagbőrrel dolgozni. Hiszen egyértelmű, hogy Granger volt, csak Potter bérelte fel. Hogy mivel fizeti? Mit tudom én! Ki nem tudok találni olyat, amije Potternek van, és nekem kéne. Hm... _galleon._

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Ha jobban belegondolok, nagyon is furcsa volt. Mintha kettéhasadt személyisége lett volna. És a másik személyiségen most nem magamat értem. Volt ott valaki más rajtunk kívül. Vagy ennyire feledékeny lett volna, hogy a szokásai napról napra változtak?

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Érdekes, hogy nappal mindig úgy tett, mintha éjjelente nem lenne köztünk semmi. Éjjel meg elérte, hogy még ruha se legyen köztünk... Vagy nagyon összetett személyiség volt, vagy kibaszottul skizofrén.

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Utálom Dumbledore-t. Hogyhogy hogy jön ez ide? Azt és akkor mondok, amit és akkor és amit... azt hiszem, fáradt vagyok. Kaphatnék egy pohár mézbort?

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Tudja, kezdem unni, hogy úgy ül itt velem szemben, mintha kihallgatáson lennék. Jól van, na, nem kell ennyire kegyetlennek lenni, az az én tisztem, nem? Tudom, hogy kihallgatáson vagyunk, de attól még tehetek úgy, mintha nem ott lennék. Mit akar azzal a vizeskancsóval?

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Persze, hogy **_nem_** szerettem. Még a feltételezés is nevetséges. De hű szolgám volt, kedveltem, ennyit megérdemel. Természetesen a temetésére nem mentem el. Épp mással voltam elfoglalva, és különben is, ne nevettessen, nem is volt igazi temetése. Elporladt, mikor otthagytam Roxfortban. Az a szánalmas vén bolond se hülye teljesen, és hamvasztásos temetésnek álcázta az egészet. Meg szívinfarktusnak. Szívinfarktusnak! Kaphat egy harmincvalahány éves ember szívinfarktust? Talán annyi sem volt szerencsétlen. Még csak nem is borotválkozott soha. Szinte már sajnálom. Most is egy urnában ücsörög valahol Albus dolgozószobájában.

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Nem, nem igazán. Nem vagyok egy érzelgős típus, és ha véletlenül szerelmes lennék, biztosan Luciust jelölném ki erre a célra, nem azt a szánalmas Mógust. Ugyan már, ilyenkor biztosan lehet választani! Miféle hormonok? Nem, én nem hiszek a véletlenben. Ha szerelmes akarok lenni, az leszek, és tudom is, kibe. Nekem ne parancsolgasson senki a Nagyúron, Dumbledore-on és a Minisztériumon kívül! Francba, ez legalább egy százas lista.

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Az igazat megvallva néha megriadt, ha én kezdeményeztem. Mintha nem ő kérte volna előző éjjel, hogy sugározzam meg. Röhejes, ha valaki nincs kibékülve a saját énjeivel. Legalább konzultálhattak volna.

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Furcsa, hogy az év vége felé is mindig turbán nélkül jött hozzám, pedig Albus szerint akkor már megszállta a Nagyúr. Én nem észleltem semmi ilyesmit. Tulajdonképpen utólag értesültem az egészről, holott Potter váltig állította, hogy én is benne voltam. Hát a fenét. Igen, követtem Mógust, de ez még nem bizonyíték arra, hogy tudtam a bölcses kövével kapcsolatos tervről! Miért, hát nem követhet valakit az ember ok nélkül?

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Örülök, hogy most már saját testem van. Apropó test: a sugárzás helyett immár ismét átélhetem a hús örömeit. Újabban Snape gyakran jön át hozzám, ha már vége a gyűlésnek. Nagyon empatikus, mindig vár fél órát, hogy mindenki hazaérjen, és úgy tesz, mintha ő is indulna vissza Roxfortba. Aztán amikor Bella befejezte a manikűröm, csendben bekopog.

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Különösen most, hogy emelték a heti kötelező óraszámot, és Potterék arany évfolyamát is készíteni kell a RAVASZ-ra, na meg a Nagyúr is rendszeres gyűléseket tart, mínuszban számolom a szabadidőm. Nem tartok tőle, hogy túlhajtom magam; alszom majd a temetés után eleget. _Milyen temetés?.._. Oh, hát az enyém. Nem, nem készülök senkit sem megölni...

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Milyen aranyos, hogy Tomnak szólít az ágyban, ezt biztos Dumbledore-tól tanulta. Mármint a **_megszólítást._** Semmi pénzért nem kerülnék a vén bolond tíz méteres körzetébe. Az az Avada maximális hatótávolsága. Számomra tökéletes mindennemű interakcióhoz, amit az öreggel kívánok lebonyolítani.

**Severus Snape vallomása**

A Nagyúr mostanában olyan furcsán néz rám a gyűléseken. El nem tudom képzelni, mi baja. Nem végzem kielégítően a munkám? Hisz én vagyok a legjobb a pályán!

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Egyik nap szembesítettem Luciust Snape-pel sötétedés után. Viccesen reagáltak egymásra. Lucius maga elé kapta a talárját, Snape meg döbbenetében eltátotta a száját. Csak én nevettem.

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Lucius megsértődött rám. Talán féltékeny; ki tudja. Ó, ismeri a legújabb halálfaló viccet? Talán féltékeny, ki tudja... _tudod, ki..._ Fiam, aki egy ilyen viccet nem ért, ne menjen aurornak! Biztos nem nálam vizsgázott K-ra bájitaltanból!

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Snape remekül kezeli a helyzetet – semmi szégyenlősködés, semmi érzelmi zavar. Hidegen keresztülnéz Luciuson, de ha parancsolom, olyan szenvedélyesen harapja, hogy az már nekem fáj. Hiába, ő a legérzéketlenebb mardekáros, akit valaha is megjelöltem. Hm, mint a kutyák, mi? Én nem a víztelepeket szoktam ám megjelölni!

**Severus Snape vallomása**

A minap Dumbledore érdeklődött Lucius hogylétéről. Azt hiszem, kicsit eltűnődtem az öreg motivációin. Talán beteg. Neki is kevernem kéne egy hashajtót? Áh, ki tudja, Mógus mibe halt bele... Néha kissé remeg a kezem, ha mérgekkel dolgozom. Ez időskorban kellemetlen lesz.

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Lucius a legszebb halálfalóm, viszont Snape a legkönyörtelenebb. Szép – könyörtelen. Szép – könyörtelen. Ma melyiket parancsoljam felülre?

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Olyan fáradékony vagyok mostanában. Az a sok munka, tudja. Talán kiveszek egy kis szabadságot. De valószínűleg ez lenne a legrosszabb ötletem, mióta szakítottam Amelia Bonesszal. Ki gondolta volna, hogy Wizengamot-tag lesz?  
Ha szabadságot veszek ki, a Nagyúr még többször fog hivatni. Így csak minden második gyűlésre járok, Dumbledore-ra hivatkozva. Az az ember rosszabb, mint hat heti gyűlés. Mire összekészítem a gyógyszereit, elment a fél napom.

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Halhatatlan akarok lenni. Nincs ennek köze a félelemhez, de ki a fene akar szeretkezés közben elpatkolni? Hatvan fölött pedig gyakori.

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Draco sántikál valamiben. Majd úgy teszek, mintha érdekelne. Narcissa gondolatai nagyon szépeket ígértek, amennyiben odafigyelek a fiúra... Jellemző, Bella miatt már megint okklumenciával kellett kommunikálnunk. Mióta kikerült az Azkabanból, nem ért meg semmiféle szexen alapuló indítékot.

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Snape már harminchat éves, és még mindig nem őszül. Vagy akkor még én sem őszültem? Már nem is emlékszem igazán. Azért majd _kivallatom_ – ha-ha-ha!

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Dumbledore ma megint Lucius után érdeklődött. Esküszöm, beadom a lemondásom, ha ezek ketten készülnek valamire. Nem – _nem akarom tudni!_

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Snape ma is eljött hozzám, mint rendesen gyűlések után. Kissé zaklatottnak tűnt, még Dumbledore félhold alakú szemüvegét is elhozta. Minek hord ilyen kacatot a zsebében? A vén bolond meg fölbukik a saját szakállában a Griffendél torony felé menet?

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Ma találtam egy szőke hajszálat az igazgató asztalán. Nem akarom tudni, nem, nem akarom tudni.

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Elküldtem Bellát, hogy hármasban lehessünk. Snape szokás szerint készséges, derék; Lucius azonban nyafka lett az utóbbi időben. Mondtam neki, hogy rövidesen a fia váltja le, ha nem vigyáz. Már tervezem is a beavató feladatot. Nem árt az utánpótlás, mi is öregszünk – vagyis csak _ők_, hmm...

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Négy-öt mérettel kisebb talárok a szekrényében. Nem akarom tudni. Nem, nem akarom tudni. Dumbledore mindig tudja, mit miért tesz, és én bízom benne. Azért vigyázok a töklevemre, és nem sétálok sötétedés után. Ki tudja, milyen új hajlamokat szedett fel Black halála óta. MERTHOGY AZELŐTT VISZONYUK VOLT, AZ BIZTOS!!!

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Szólnom kéne Snape-nek, hogy ne hívjon Tomnak Lucius előtt. Kellemetlen. Azért mégiscsak fő a tekintély! Vagy az ágyban eltűnnek a különbségek?

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Nem, nem nyugszom meg. NEM AKAROM TUDNI, NEM AKAROM TUDNI, NEM AKAROM TUDNI!! Akkor dülöngélek előre-hátra, amikor nekem tetszik! Képzelte már el Dumbledore-t, miköz... **_Brrhh_**, van egy merengője? Hánynom kell. Pont megfelelne... Illene a maga gondolataihoz.

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Sosem hittem volna, hogy a dolgok ilyesmivé fajulhatnak. Én csak egy nyugodt kis csoportot akartam, időnkénti gyilkolászással és világuralommal. Ki gondolt volna ilyen féktelen orgiákra?

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Most már biztos, hogy valami baj van. A Nagyúr is, Lucius is elégedetlenek a munkámmal, Dumbledore pedig a jelek szerint megőrült. Mi lesz így velem?

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Olyan diszkrét, olyan képmutató... odavagyok érte, a második önmagam. A _hétből..._

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Talán én vagyok az, aki nem egészen normális. Hihetetlen, hiszen ezt cáfolom kölyökkorom óta!... Lehet, hogy Potternek igaza volt?

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Befejeztem a kacsingatást Snape-re és Luciusra, rontja a munkamorált. Az érintettek elpirulnak, a többiek nem értik.

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Olyan jó mályvaillat van... Tényleg tél lenne? Olyan hihetetlennek tűnik... Igen, ma minden. Mikor lesz a különórám? Ja, már rég abbahagytam. Talán beletettek valamit a töklevembe...

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Lucius is rákapott a Tomozásra. Istenem, mi lesz így velem? Melyiket rúgjam ki? Egyiküknek halnia kell. Fekete és szőke. Hm. Fekete – fehér, fekete – fehér, fekete – fehér. Feldobjak egy érmét?...

**Severus Snape vallomása**

A jövő héten szülői értekezlet lesz az iskolában. Kíváncsi vagyok, Luciusnak lesz-e bőr a képén idedugni a pofáját. Én a helyében mélységesen szégyellném magam. Képes elvégezni a Cruciót, és a fia mégis milyen borzalmasan neveletlen.

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Írás jött ki, tehát Lucius. De érvénytelenítem a dolgot, mert ez egy mugli érme. Nincs magánál egy galleon? Az imént raboltam ki egy sárvérűt, és nem volt időm felváltani.

**Severus Snape vallomása**

A Nagyúr olyan furcsán méreget mostanában, hogy tegnap megírtam a végrendeletem. Természetemnél fogva gyanakvó vagyok...

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Nincs mit tenni, Snape jött ki. De ebbe nem egyezem bele, mert ő csinálja a legfinomabban a... hm, altatószérumot, mért, mire gondolt? Perverz sárvérű.

**Severus Snape vallomása**

A könyveimet a nagynénémre hagyom. A ruhatáramat az árvaházra. Hogy fognak csodálkozni a mugli kölykök!... A macskagyökér készletet Potterre. A kivonata mérgező. A hörcsögeimet Mathildára hagyom, a patkányokat Bellára, a kis hippogriffet megint csak Potterre. Kellemes emlékeket idéz fel majd. A többi állatpreparátum szálljon az iskolára, megérdemlik. Rossz értelemben, persze.

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

A kis Draco, milyen jó is lesz. Pólyás korában láttam utoljára, azóta már biztosan megszépült. Nem vennék fel olyan pucér fejbőrű kölyköt halálfalónak. Itt csak én vagyok kopasz, és már én is dolgozom rajta. Hátráltatja a dolgot, hogy Snape-et nem merem megkérdezni hajápolás ügyben.

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Én vagyok az egyetlen bájitalkeverője, és hogyan jutalmazza ezt? Rendkívüli gyűlést szervez, aminek semmi értelme, és utána külön bekéret, és lehúzza a talárom! Mi mindent elviselek egy kis jutalékért!

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Egy biztos, nem fogok békét kötni Dumbledore-ral. Nem vagyok a világbéke híve, ahhoz valószínűleg szépségkirálynőnek kell születni, és én sosem voltam nőies alkat. Inkább elháborúzgatunk, temetőkben csatangolunk, sátánista zenét hallgatunk, bandázunk, és mindent összevetve éljük a második kamaszkorunkat. A fele csapatnak hosszú a haja. Ha rockban utaznánk, Snape lenne az énekes.

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Kezembe nyomta azt az izét, és én nem tudom, mit várt tőlem, de meghátráltam. Még ő sem szokott ilyen furcsán viselkedni! Miután visszaérkeztem Roxfortba, részletesen beszámoltam Dumbledore-nak arról a valamiről. Azt mondta, mikrofonnak hívják, és semmi köze a szexhez. Megnyugodtam.

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Nevetséges, hogy valaki félvérnek szülessen, és ennyire ne legyen nyitott az új dolgokra! Most tessék, félhetek, hogy telekürtöli a rigolyáimmal a fél csoportot! Nem, én soha nem _félek._ És még mindig megölhetem. Olyan megnyugtató így az élet!

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Szeretném tudni, hogy lehetséges az, hogy mindenki ennyire ráér hülyeségekkel foglalkozni, csak én legyek komoly és precíz. Háború van, az istenit! Pont a Nagyúr és Dumbledore hajlamos megfeledkezni erről? _Nekik_ szabad?!

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Megkínoztam, bocsánatot kért – mit kért, könyörgött -, és én kegyes vagyok. Ki más tehetné, amit én teszek? Ezerszer megsértenek, és én mindig megbocsátok. Alig ölök meg embereket azért, mert nem sikerül nekik valami elsőre. Szigorúbb tanítómestert érdemelnének, csak akkor már nem lenne **kit** tanítanom.

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Dumbledore újabban a Nagyúr hogylétéről kérdezősködik. Ha ez egy finoman burkolt célzás az ügyetlen kémkedéseimre, visszautasítok minden vádat. Én igenis jelentek mindent, ami rá tartozik. A többfunkciós mikrofonhoz meg semmi köze.

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Ahh, a hétvégék a legrosszabbak! Ott hajlong egy tömegnyi ember, és mind a parancsomat várja, ahelyett hogy a dolga után nézne. Hát nincs ezeknek feleségük?

**Severus Snape vallomása**

A szombatokat jobbára alvással töltöm. Tudtommal ez a leghasznosabb, amit a magamfajta csinálhat. Nem mozog, ritkán vesz levegőt, nem beszél. Fő az önkritika...

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Ma átestem életem második legnagyobb megdöbbenésén. Az első az volt, hogy apám tranvesztita. Mindegy, letöröltem a sminkjét, mielőtt megöltem. Visszatérve a ma estére: Snape nem volt hajlandó Luciusszal. Pedig külön az ő kedvükért hívtam össze a különleges gyűlést, hogy utána rögtön behívhassam őket magamhoz, de Snape hirtelen megtagadta az együttműködést. Olyan mérges voltam, hogy véletlenül hazaengedtem. Kerüljön csak a szemem elé legközelebb!

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Ma átestem életem második legnagyobb megdöbbenésén. Az első az volt még évekkel ezelőtt, hogy a Nagyúr nem transzvesztita. Ma gyűlés után behívott a lakosztályába Luciusszal együtt, és abba a hitbe ringatta magát, hogy rendelkezhet velem, amikor csak kedve tartja. Nos, nekem nem tartotta kedvem, így eljöttem. Most új végrendeletet írok. A régi óta vásároltam pár könyvet, és nincs kire hagyni.

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Hogy mit talált ki ez a kis pondró! Dumbledore mint munkáltató által hitelesített okmányt tárt elém, amiben időszakos fáradtságra és a RAVASZ-foglalkozások lelki és fizikai igénybevételére hivatkozik,,**Érvényes: minden másod- illetve harmadállás foglalkoztatottjai körében, ha a temporális terhelhetőség kritikusan csökken.**" Adok én neki temporális terhelhetőséget! Tíz Crucio és három Avada!

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Rám jár a rúd mostanában. Temporálisan, és alaposan, azt meg kell hagyni. Lehet, hogy permanenset kellett volna íratnom Albusszal? Kevesebbet kaptam volna érte? Még mindig sajog a derekam.

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

A kegyesség szobra vagyok. A melegszívűség és lovagiasság csodás, világmegdöntő példája. Hát nem életben hagytam azt a szerencsétlen Snape-et? Ki más lenne olyan őrült, hogy igazolást írasson nekem Dumbledore-ral? Meg kell veszni érte.

**Severus Snape vallomása**

A Sors szerelmes belém. Még mindig élek, és már a harmadik végrendeletemet írom. Sors, édes Sors! Egyszer szeretnék találkozni veled.

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Mit jelentsen az, hogy ,,_PS.: szeretem a tudodmid_"? Ez megint valami hülye vicc a nevemmel kapcsolatban?

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Tüzetesebben is elolvashattam volna azt az igazolást, mielőtt átnyújtottam. Most a Nagyúr rajtam keresi annak a sornak az értelmét. Azt hiszem, Dumbledore megbűvölte a pergament, hogy én ne láthassam azt a részt. Ez az elmebeteg az életemmel játszik. Biztos jókat röhögnek most Potterrel a napi cukorkaadag mellett.

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Crucio. Crucio. Crucio. És még mindig nem tudott semmit. Rejtély. Én ennyitől már magamtól is kitaláltam volna valamit.

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Nem tudom balra fordítani a fejem, és fáj, ha egyenesen ülök. Ezt is Potteren fogom leverni. Édes a bosszú, még ha járókeret mögül végzik is.

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Crucio. Crucio. Talán tényleg nem tud semmit? Jé, nem mozog. Mindig itt rontom el.

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Pár napba beletelik, míg összeszedem magam, gondoltam. Tényleg szabadságot veszek ki. Igen, megteszem, már úgyis évek óta gyűlik. De ma péntek van. Majd hétfőn felmegyek az öreghez. Addig félholtan fekszem, és gyűjtöm az erőt.

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Igen, péntek volt... Vagy szombat? Nem, határozottan pénteknek tűnik, utálatos egy nap. Túl populáris. Komolyan elkezdtem félni Snape-től. Majdnem halálra kínoztam, erre másnap este már jött is makkegészségesen az esti szexadagért. A végén még ő lesz az, aki legyőz, nem a kis aprólék a Roxfortból. Egész hétvégén szórakoztatott, és tulajdonképpen fontolóra vettem, hogy megbocsátok neki. De semmi hiba ezután! Hétfő reggel engedtem el. Csak nem hiányzik hétvégén is a vén bolondnak?

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Hétfőn felmásztam a szabadságlevelemért. Perceknek tűnő órákig dörömböltem Dumbledore ajtaján, mire kegyeskedett beengedni. De tényleg, _órákig_! Abban az állapotban meg se kottyant egy kis alvás az ajtó előtt. Szinte észre se vettem, hogy vízszintesben vagyok.

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Arra a megállapításra jutottam, hogy egy idő után minden hívem skizoid lesz. Hm, remélem, Snape nem porlad szét idő előtt. Vagy legalábbis nem lesz a húsz centis közelemben, amikor ez bekövetkezik.

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Mikor végre bejutottam az igazgatóiba... hát az maga volt a Kánaán! Összegyűjtötte a kedvenc édességeimet és italaimat, és körberakodta az asztalon. Csak tudnám, mire készül.

**Albus Dumbledore vallomása**

Biztos benne, hogy ez csak formalitás? Á, köszönöm, ez nagyon finom... Töltene még egyszer? Tudja, én mindig kedveltem a jó ízű dolgokat. És a mugli törökméz után következett a diákabrak meg a bocskorszíj... azután meg már meg se kottyant a százfűléfőzet. Jobb körökben kifejezetten kellemesnek tartják azt a poshadt-kesernyés utóízt. Akkor meg már úgy gondoltam, miért ne hasznosítanám ezt az istenadta tehetséget? Ha meg tudom inni, miért ne hatóanyaggal együtt?

Igazán nagyon csúnya bűntudatom van, amiért mostanában szegény Severus raktárából loptam hozzá a bumszalagbőrt. Nem szép dolog a lopás, de hasznos. Vagy ezt a futásra mondják? Nos, elég korán rászoktam erre a csodás szerre. Mikor a kis Harry idejött a Roxfortba, már évtizedek óta a rabja voltam. Szégyellem a dolgot, hiszen minden függőség bűn; de mit tehetnék ellene? Mentségemre legyen szólva, egy sor jócselekedetet eredményezett. Az első hatóanyag, amivel kipróbáltam, az egyik mardekáros fiú hajszála volt. Akkoriban még tanár voltam; aznap volt nálam büntetőmunkán a gyerek, és elhullajtotta az asztalon. Szegény Tom, hogy meglepődne, ha tudná, mi mindent kiszedtem belőle egy kis baráti csevely során!

Aztán lássuk a következőt. Nem merem mindet bevallani, csak a jókról beszélek, rendben? Úgy értem, az emberileg jókról. A morálisan kifogásolhatatlan lépésekről. Én voltam az első Severusnak. Valami lány bőrébe bújtam épp, és ő ismerni látszott, én meg nem siettem az irodába meneküléssel. Tőlem kapta az első csókját. Hú de mérges volt Bertha Jorkins! Severus megzsarolta, hogy a nőügyeit ne kösse senki orrára, ő pedig hozzám jött árulkodni. Ahelyett, hogy a Mardekár faragatlanságán sajnálkoztam volna, én is megtiltottam neki, hogy bárkinek felemlegesse. Miért kellett egyáltalán kilesnie minket? Az a szegény lány nem tehet semmiről, akinek a bőrébe bújtam. Ahogy utólag kiderült, el volt jegyezve, és Severus bepróbálkozott nála másnap. Napokig látszott az arcán Florence kezének nyoma.

Természetesen meg kellett vigasztalnom, ezúttal valaki más hajszálát használva, és nem volt visszaút. Severus valami olyasmire vezetett rá, amit csak úgy lehet megfogalmazni, hogy jó dolog a szex. Persze, hogy azonnal felvettem tanárnak, amint módom nyílt rá! Bánom is én, ki _mellett_ áll, amíg ,,alatt" ilyen tehetséges.

Tanárként azonban már nem feküdt le az első kívánatos diáklánnyal, aki csak szembejött(em). De az én zsenialitásom nagyobb annál, mint hogy ilyesmi elcsüggesszen. Kitaláltam valami oly végtelenül agyafúrtat, hogy még én is napokig csodálkoztam rajta. Elkezdtem sűrűn váltogatni a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárokat. Hogy ez miért volt jó? Néhány év múlva már elátkozottnak tűnt az állás, én pedig türelmes vagyok. Koholt indokok és véletlen balesetek jelezték utam; természetesen mind felgyógyultak azóta.

Az éppen aktuális kivédés tanár hajszálával a főzetemben pedig játszva elcsábíthattam Severust. Szegény fiú, olyan végtelenül magányos, és olyan hidegek azok a pincék! Én már csak tudom, én ellenőrzöm a postáját, és én helyeztem őt abba a lakrészbe...

Mire kiderült volna számára, hogy az, akivel viszonya van, _erről mit sem tud_, már nyúltam is a következő jelentkezési lapért. Tanártúlképzés van manapság, tudja. Mindig van olyan, aki munka után könyörög, és még fényképet is küld.

Persze az új alakot felöltve mindig el kellett játszanom Severusnak – nem is ment nehezen -, hogy csak éjszaka van szükségem rá, és nem akarom a viszonyunkat nyilvánosan hirdetni. Ő elég empatikus ahhoz, hogy megértse. Ismeri a saját imázsát.

Mógus volt a legjobb választás. Severus odavolt érte! Megdöbbentő, milyen szenvedélyes bírt lenni, azok után, hogy a nőt, akibe kis híján beleszeretett, fél évvel azelőtt menesztettem. Egyébként év elején mindig fúj egy kicsit az új tanárokra, de aztán valahogy – mikor elkezdem titkos működésem - mindig beletörődik, hogy az ő kényeztetése a poszttal jár. Már meg sem próbál kötődni az új emberekhez. Eleinte azért olyan rosszkedvű az újonccal, mert hiányolja a régit. Meg kell zabálni. Ráadásul kaptam egy meglepetést is Mógus mellé: rövidesen kiderült, hogy Tom is tiszteletét tette falaink között, és olyan járatos a sugárzási erotikában, hogy kénytelen voltam Mógus lakosztályába is odaszokni.

Milyen kínos, hogy sokáig turbán nélkül jártam a pincefalak alá. Harry szerint Severus végig tudta, mi van a turbán alatt – de ez esetben miért nem lepődött meg, ha anélkül látott engem, Mógusként? És miért hitte el, mikor utólag önmagamként azt mondtam neki, Móguson az utolsó pillanatig sem látszott, hogy Voldemort szolgája? Vagy tud az én **nagy titkomról** – és akkor rögtön véglegesítem a szerződését -, vagy olyannyira bízik bennem, hogy elhiszi minden szavam.

Lochart nem sikerült a legjobban. Pedig biztos választásnak tűnt, a szépségéért vettem fel. Hiába; Severust taszította ennyi finomkodás. Ha tudtam volna, hogy ilyen kényes, Igort választom.

Akárhogy is, Remus volt a legrosszabb ötletem, amit csak kitalálhattam. Azt reméltem, sikerül felébreszteni az én bájitalmesteremben a nosztalgiázás édességét – és örül, ha a régi ellenség meghunyászkodik és udvarolni kezd neki. Ehhez képest már első alkalommal úgy kilökött, hogy a folyosó szemközti faláig repültem. Másodszorra meg tiltott átkot használt, de ki vagyok én, hogy egy Crucio miatt feladjam Caramelnek a legjobb emberem?

Gondoltam, itt az ideje egy erősebb váltásnak. Hát, Mordon túl erős volt. Vagy én néztem ki túl sokat Snape-ből, vagy ő Rémszemből túl keveset. Lényeg a lényeg, be sem engedett. Még az ajtót sem nyitotta ki a kopogásomra. Jól tudta a ravasz, hogy pillanatnyilag senki sincs az épületben, akivel hajlandó lenne eljátszadozni, így nem vette a fáradságot, hogy bárkivel is elcsevegjen a szabadidejében.

Ötödévben nem én döntöttem, kivédés-tanárból infláció volt, egy Snape-nek tetszőt se tudtam kiszúrni. Így hát kaptunk államit, és a kedves Umbridge professzor alakjával meg se mertem próbálkozni. Bevallom, nagyon mélyen csalódtam volna Severusban, ha próbálkozom és sikerül.

Ebben az évben az infláció olyan mértékben nőtt, hogy nem volt más választásom, őt magát vettem fel magának. Tehát idén megcélozzuk az önismereti pályát; Severusnak meg kell elégednie saját érdemeivel. Remélem, emlékszik még, hogy kell csinálni. Az elmúlt évek során kicsit elkényeztettem.

Mióta Tom újra testet öltött, nem bírtam megállni, hogy meg ne látogassam Snape alakjában. Mikor a fiú megjött a gyűlésről, és hozta a híreket, tartózkodási pont, satöbbi (miért kell mindig olyan flancosan beszélnie?), loptam tőle egy hajszálat, és felkerestem a mesterét. Jól döntöttem, határozottan jól. Még soha nem éreztem úgy jól magam Snape-ben, hogy közben valaki másban is lettem volna.

Persze lett némi ramazuri, azok után, hogy Tom rászokott a közelségemre, és már rögtön gyűlés után (közben?) is Severust akarta. Így nem volt mindig időm leváltani a kölyköt, és a tudta nélkül elosonni helyette a _gyűlés utáni tennivalókra._ Szegény pára, sose jön rá, ki bujtotta fel így az urát! Az a mikrofonos eset kínos volt. Alig tudtam megszólalni, nemhogy magyarázatot gyártani neki. Ráadásul nekem is régen volt már a mugliismeret.

Mi az, végeztünk? De hát csak néhány mondatot... Ugyan, kérem, menjen már. Öregember vagyok én már! Hm. _Meggondolandó._ Mit szólna ahhoz a csinos kis szőkéhez a liftből? Öt perc és jövök. Vagyis... _ő_ jön. **_kacsint_**

**Utólagosan iktatott megjegyzés1: a beszélgetés során elhangzott információk semminemű befolyással nem voltak Albus Dumbledore (ig. szám, lakcím) Wizengamotból való kizárásának és többrendbeli posztvesztésének. Bármiféle kapcsolat vagy párhuzam csak látszólagos és megalapozatlan. **

Utólagosan iktatott megjegyzés2: Severus Snape (ig.szám, bejelentett lakcím) társadalmilag kétes megítélésű egyént berendelés útján, rutinvizsgálatnak álcázott vallatásnak vetettük alá. Őt, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén, Tóni bácsi faggatta ki egy londoni csehóban.

(Megfigyelés az irat hivatalos, II. számú verziójához: a Veritaserum jóval aktívabban diffúzionál egyszerű vízben, mint mézborban, bár utóbbiban a mellékíze könnyebben elnyomható. A citromporos málnaszörphöz való viszonyát még kutatjuk, egyelőre úgy tűnik, mellékhatásként egyik-másik végtag megnyúlása és hámfelületének szenesedése léphet fel.  
Tóni bácsi megállapítása,,és be is rúg tőle a pajtás".)

**A majdnem féléves akta nemhivatalos kezekbe kerülése után egy héttel:**

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Meg kellett öletnem. Üzentem Dracónak, hogy változtasson célpontot. Én ezt nem vagyok képes feldolgozni. Hol van a kispárnám?

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Meg kellett ölnöm. Ha Draco képesnek tűnt volna rá, akkor először őt öltem volna meg. Saját kezűleg kellett megzöldelnem! Mit képzel ez magáról? Nem akarok tovább élni. Ezt is vegye jegyzőkönyvbe.

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Snape kitüntetett helyet kap a halálfalóim között. Nem **Az Aljas Szemét Aki Meghalt** meggyilkolásáért, hanem azért, amit mi ketten kiálltunk. Nem együtt, de párhuzamosan. Azt hiszem, szeretem. Legalábbis mindketten ugyanúgy gyűlöljük Dumbledore-t. Még sohasem találkoztam senkivel, aki ugyanígy érzett volna.

**Severus Snape vallomása**

Hawaii nem is rossz hely. Talán így lesz a legjobb. Elvégre vagy sürgősen meghalok, vagy becsavarodom. Ha meg már utóbbi, legyen minél messzebb Britanniától. Tommal már le is foglaltunk két jegyet a délutáni hajóra.

**Tom Rowle Denem vallomása**

Végül is ott is tarthatunk gyűléseket, ha muszáj. De most nincs kedvem. A kispárnámat akarom. Nem hiszem el, hogy a vén bolond megd... Ó istenem! Jövök, Hawaii!

**MINISZTERELNÖKI HIRDETVÉNY**

Kik rút kelepcében nyögtök a rabságnak kínos kötelében... Nos, tisztelt polgártársak, aki tudja, honnan való ez az idézet, lesz szíves befáradni a Minisztériumba egy szóra! Jobb előbb, mint utóbb, úgyis megtaláljuk. Rövid időn belül minden mugli születésűt felmérünk és jegyzékbe veszünk; ez elengedhetetlenül fontos a belső rend megteremtéséhez. Abban pedig mindannyian egyetértünk, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr újbóli eltűnése után a legelső tennivaló a rend megszilárdítása! Centralizált, összefogott egységet kell alkotnunk, hogy ilyen önkényuralom ne fordulhasson elő többé.

A rendkívüli választások mindannyiunk számára kellemes eredménnyel zárultak; minisztériumi támogatóim és tisztelt híveim, akik tudják, mi az előnyös az ország számára, egymást erősítve, helyesen döntöttek. Biztosíthatom önöket, hogy megérdemlem a belém vetett bizalmat. Ezt az elkövetkező belügyi lépések is bizonyítani fogják; beszéljenek a tettek a szavak helyett!

Először is megreformáljuk az iskolai pontrendszert; a nyolcadíziglen tisztavérű családok utódai pontszámbeli kártérítést kapnak a háború során elszenvedett veszteségekért, mivel az előző rendszer igazságtalan tisztogatásai és kihallgatásai többnyire ezt a réteget érintették.  
Ez természetesen nem jelenti a hőn szeretett mugliszületésűek elesését a tandíjtól és a tanulási lehetőségtől. Aki keményen dolgozik, ugyanolyan eséllyel indul; elsődleges célunk a munkamorál és a tanulók motivációinak javítása, serkentése.  
A részletes évi gazdasági és tanulmányügyi program kapható a Minisztérium tájékoztatási ügyosztályán, példányonként húsz galleonért, a brit állampolgárság és a _személyazonosság_ igazolása után (amennyiben tiszteletreméltó állampolgárnak találtatik az igénylő).

Végül, de nem utolsósorban, örömmel jelentjük, hogy megszűnt a dementorok jelentette állandó rettegés. Azkaban teljes struktúrájában megújul, a jelenlegi személyzet leváltásra kerül, az áruló és gyanús személyek ezekkel a visszataszító lényekkel együtt eltűnnek a társadalmi életből. Képzett, a fekete mágia alapjait is ismerő szakemberekkel helyettesítjük az aurori szekciót, ily módon elkerülhető vagy megfékezhető mindennemű konfliktus a bűnöző elemekkel. Leleplezésre került továbbá egy titkos, a Minisztérium ellen szervezkedő alakulat, mely magát A Főnix Rendjének nevezte. Tagjai megfelelő elhelyezéséről természetesen már gondoskodtunk.

**Kiadta:** az állami éves költségvetés és az 19.. évi program képviseletében

Lucius Malfoy

**  
miniszterelnök**

Dátum, pecsét, aláírás.

**VÉGE**


End file.
